


Техподдержка

by Eva_Nevskaya, fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Spencer Reid is the best godfather
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Nevskaya/pseuds/Eva_Nevskaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020
Summary: Рид звонит в техподдержку.
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	Техподдержка

Спенсер ходит по комнате для совещаний и слушает длинные гудки в трубке. Он ждёт на линии ответ от техподдержки уже 1089 секунд. На столе, рядом с недописанным отчетом, открытая коробка с наклейкой «Федекса». До дня рождения Генри — его любимого крестника — полторы недели, а ему прислали не то, что он заказывал.

— Добрый день. Меня зовут Аманда, чем могу помочь?

— Здравствуйте. Несколько дней назад я заказал на вашем сайте набор из семи книг «Гарри Поттер», номер заказа 310593.

— Подождите, пожалуйста, на линии. Проверяю.

Прежде чем Спенсер успевает сказать хоть слово, в трубке раздаётся «Весенний вальс» Шопена. Он начинает считать.

— Да, совершенно верно. — Аманда возвращается через 487 секунд. — Что-то не так? Вы недовольны качеством доставки?

— Да, — несколько чересчур эмоционально отвечает Спенсер. — Мне пришли не те книги.

— Подождите, пожалуйста, на линии, — вежливо говорит Аманда и снова включает ему Шопена.

Спенсер выдыхает и старается не смотреть на коробку на столе. Раз. Два. Три...

— Уточните, пожалуйста, что именно вы подразумеваете под фразой «пришли не те книги».

— Я заказывал набор книг «Гарри Поттер» издательства «Bloomsbury». Коллекционное издание.

— Да, совершенно верно.

— Мне пришли книги из обычной серии.

— Подождите, пожалуйста, на линии.

Спенсер сдерживается от желания закатить глаза. Даже несмотря на то, что собеседница его не видит. Он начинает считать, но вместо успокоения это его раздражает.

— Спасибо за ожидание, — голос Аманды прерывает Шопена. — Мистер Рид...

— Доктор, — по привычке поправляет он.

— Извините. Доктор Рид, произошла ошибка... ваша посылка потерялась.

— Что? — Спенсеру кажется, что он неправильно понимает Аманду.

— Произошла путаница с заказами. Нам очень жаль. Мы готовы поменять вам книги, но понимаете, есть проблема.

— Я слушаю.

— В ограниченной серии отсутствует «Гарри Поттер и Кубок огня», можем ли мы прислать вам «Проклятое дитя»? Вы же знаете, что это продолжение книг?

Спенсер несколько раз выдыхает, пытаясь подобрать слова. Как объяснить не поттероману, что заменить одну из лучших частей на написанный кем-то фанфик — хуже Авада Кедавры?

— Что скажете, доктор Рид? Вам прислать «Проклятое дитя»?

Спенсер представляет, как через несколько дней он встречает курьера «Федекса», расписывается за посылку, а из той, словно из торта, выпрыгивает проклятое дитя. Хоть бы не убившее никого по дороге.

— Я отправлю вам посылку обратно, Аманда. Спасибо, — вежливо говорит Спенсер. — До свидания.

Он знает решение проблемы: после работы возьмёт с собой Гарсию, и они вместе отправятся по всем книжным магазинам. Самостоятельно соберут набор по частям. Его крестник должен получить подарок таким, как задумал Спенсер, — идеальным.


End file.
